La flor en mi interior
by Emi Walker Suede
Summary: Todo lo que se hace por amor, se hace más allá del bien y del mal... AU MakoHaru & SouRin


¡Hola! hace mucho tiempo no pasaba por aquí y bueno, hoy traigo esta historia que si bien está incompleta (no porque no la vaya a terminar sino porque tendrá de dos a 3 capítulos aproximadamente)espero que le den una oportunidad. Hace ya casi dos años que no escribo... Pero es momento de desempolvarme y hacerlo de nuevo.

La historia pertenece al reto de la enfermedad ficticia "Hanahaki" la cual la padece el sujeto en cuestión que esta enamorado y al no ser correspondido empieza a llenarse de flores en los pulmones, las cuales empezará a toser al igual que sangre y eventualmente morirá a no ser que se le extraigan las flores en una operación riesgosa, la cual traerá como consecuencia olvidar a su amor. O algo así xD el caso es que mi historia está un poco loca... como yo xD espero le entiendan.

El reto fue lanzado entre mis amigas Andy-nee, Pam de Canela, Babu y Dafcchi... Aquí está babys, esto es para ustedes.

Sin otro asunto que tratar, nos vemos abajo...Lobius para todos~

 ** _Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Koji Ouji_**

* * *

"La Perfección de Amor es morir por Amor"

Había una vez en un reino muy lejano, un hermoso príncipe de cabellos oscuros y ojos del color del zafiro, llamado Haruka Nanase. Era la luz del reino, jamás se había visto semejante belleza en esas tierras después de la de la Reina. Su padre, el Rey; se sentía orgulloso de su pequeño hijo pues a pesar de tener pocos años, había demostrado ser un noble serio y cortes. En la mayoría de sus andanzas estaba junto a él, su gran amigo Rin Matsuoka, hijo del general de las tropas militares. Él era quien generalmente lo arrastraba a divertidas y peligrosas aventuras que les hacían la vida un poco más amena fuera del Reino aunque Haru no quisiera reconocerlo.

Llegó el cumpleaños número diez del príncipe y a pesar de que Palacio daría una gran fiesta su honor, Haruka decidió dar un paseo antes con su amigo. Este le había argumentado que tenía un regalo especial para él. Rin por su parte, sabía que su amigo amaba el agua y en una de sus expediciones con su padre encontró un claro con una hermosa cascada, inmediatamente pensó que sería un buen lugar para llevar a su amigo y celebrar, aunque pobremente, una fiesta de cumpleaños con panecillos y jugo fresco que había preparado su madre.

-¡Hey, Haru! Tengo un regalo para ti y quiero dártelo antes de que inicien las celebraciones de palacio. Una vez te atrapen tus padres, será imposible que escapes- reía el pequeño de cabellos rojizos.

-Lo sé Rin- decía el chico de ojos de mar- así que démonos prisa antes de que papá mande a buscar una tropa completa en mi búsqueda- Rin rio escandalosamente tras el comentario a lo que Haru solo atinó a esbozar una leve sonrisa. Ese chico ruidoso era lo más cercano a un hermano para él y sabía que cuando fuera su turno de gobernar el reino, Matsuoka hijo seria su mano derecha.

-Anda ya falta poco, amarraremos los caballos aquí y cruzaremos por aquella vereda- con jgestos rápidos iba señalando los parajes a la par que descendía de su caballo. Tomó la pequeña cesta donde llevaba el desayuno y animó a Haruka para que bajara también.

-Ya voy Rin, no desesperes- el príncipe hizo lo mismo que su amigo y se detuvo un momento a admirar como los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las ramas de los árboles, la fragancia de muchas flores le llenaron los pulmones y pudo oír a lo lejos la caída del agua, eso lo hizo apresurarse. Ambos se miraron y corrieron hacia el claro. Muchas veces la emoción nos hace omitir ciertos detalles, detalles pequeños pero que pueden ser muy significativos y que pueden acarrear grandes consecuencias.

Avanzaron corriendo por la vereda sin percatarse que estaban destrozando con cada pisada gran parte del enorme campo de claveles de diferentes colores que rodeaban la cascada, observaron con sorpresa cómo estos no sólo estaban rotos sino que morían al instante como si sus pequeñas almas abandonaran el cuerpo y solo quedara un cascarón marchito.

-¡E-Esto no estaba cuando vine la primera vez!-Exclamó el pequeño Matsuoka sin poder creerse lo que veían sus ojos.

-Creo que fue una mala idea venir hoy- el pequeño Haru miraba consternado a su alrededor. De pronto, un fuerte viento sopló y les heló por completo. Sintieron que algo iba a suceder, algo malo. Las nubes grises taparon la luz del sol y del claro se alzó un remolino de agua, todo era increíble y también daba mucho miedo.

-¡Colóquese detrás de mí su Majestad, yo lo protegeré!- Rin jamás le hablaba de esa forma, fue cuando supo que su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Todo era muy real. La Columna de agua y viento avanzó despiadada hacia ellos levantando una tempestad terrible, sin embargo, ninguna flor fue arrancada por esta. Todo se debía a ellas sin duda. Entonces, cuando la columna se posó frente a ellos. Ambos temieron por su final. Los vientos fueron cesando y tomaron forma, era una mujer. Sus largos y finos cabellos grises no concordaban con la edad que aparentaba, sus delicados rasgos la hacían lucir hermosa y ellos se asombraron al ver tal belleza, sus ropas tapaban lo necesario y estaba hecha de musgo y flores diversas. Sin embargo, sus ojos reflejaban una inmensa ira.

-¿Cómo se atreven ustedes seres inferiores a pasar por mis dominios?- su voz era enérgica pero aun así sonaba como el trinar las aves.

-D-Disculpe señora, n-nosotros no… no sabíamos que estas tierras le pertenecieran a alguien más- respondió al momento el de ojos rubí.

-Son tierras de mi reino-respondió con el ceño fruncido el príncipe.

-¿DE TÚ REINO?- la estruendosa risa burlona hizo eco en el paraje- no me hagas reír humano. Ustedes no son dueños de nada, solo están aquí invadiendo y destruyendo lo que no les pertenece. Malditas plagas- sin duda esa mujer tenía un gran resentimiento y estaba claro que no era humana.

-¡No le hable así al príncipe Haruka!- defendió el Matsuoka- usted es la que parece que no sabe nada- su voz sonaba retadora pero sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

-¡Ambos pagarán por lo que le hicieron a mis hermosas flores! No perderé más el tiempo con dos renacuajos, como ya habrán podido darse cuenta ODIO A LOS HUMANOS- extendió los brazos y ambos niños fueron alzados, el terror se reflejaba en sus pupilas, su fin estaba cerca.

-No los mataré ahora porque eso no sería divertido- reía a carcajadas- más bien creo que los iré matando lentamente, lo mejor es que no sabrán cuándo sucederá. Y cuando mueran, sus almas regresarán a mí. Serán parte de mi hermoso jardín- de repente dos flores ascendieron y se colocaron frente al pecho de cada niño. Eran dos claveles amarillos y estos se introdujeron en su interior. Sintieron el dolor tortuoso de algo que les invadía por dentro, dolor que poco a poco dejaron de sentir.

* * *

Gracias por leer... si les gustó déjenmelo saber con un review. Los amo...


End file.
